Casterly Abbey
by wibblywobblywesteros
Summary: This story was written after I watched three seasons of Downton Abbey in two days and is heavily influenced by that show. Dorna Hill (original character) is a servant at Casterly Rock when Jaime Lannister returns home to take his place as Lord.
1. Chapter 1

The entire household was in a hustle now that Jaime Lannister was due to arrive any moment. Casterly Rock had been without a Lord for far too long. When Lord Tywin had died and Tyrion fled Westeros, it was unclear if the Rock would be given to a cousin or if Jaime might be released from his vows. Queen Cersei had named Damian Lannister the castellan but everyone knew his presence was temporary. It had to be. But they didn't need to wait as expected until Tomen or Myrcella had a child for their true Lord to arrive. The new Targaryen queen surprised them all by not only being merciful to Jaime Lannister, but by installing him a Lord of the Rock as well.

Dorna Hill was just as busy as every other servant in the household preparing for the Lord's arrival but she was not excited about it. She had not seen Jaime Lannister since they were both children and though he had not exactly been unkind to her, he was still the brother of Cersei and Cersei was a cruel and horrible woman. If she could serve in any house other than Lannister she would have gladly done so years ago but it wasn't a simple matter to leave one household and serve another. Tywin had forbidden it and Dorna wouldn't have asked anything of Cersei even if it killed her to remain silent. She wouldn't give that woman the satisfaction of having power over her, never again.

Dorna worked silently, remaking all the beds with freshly cleaned linens and then moving on to the kitchen to help peel and chop vegetables for the meal. She spoke to no one as she worked. She had always been a silent type. She didn't flirt with the men or even talk with them. It still confused her as to why Robert Baratheon had taken notice of her all those years ago. She had done nothing to seek his attention. Yet he had called her a great beauty and asked her to bed with him. Dorna had wanted to turn him down, to flatly refuse but he was the _king. _So she had tried to remind him that she served the Lannisters and she wouldn't want to insult Lady Cersei by taking her husband's attentions. Robert had only laughed it off with some comment about Cersei not wanting his attentions anyway. So she had followed him to the bedchamber as he asked. She had been a maiden at the time, only fourteen, and terrified of what he might do to her if she refused. Dorna had silently wept through the entire experience but the king had been too drunk to even notice. When he was finished, he rolled off of her and slept, snoring loudly.

Dorna chopped carrots a little too forcefully as she thought about the things Cersei had done to her. She had long wanted to chop off Cersei's head herself. After suffering through nine months of pregnancy, nine months of sickness and pain and difficulty seeing to her duties as a servant, Dorna had given birth to twins. Though she hated Robert, she soon learned to love those babies… until Cersei took them from her. She'd sent someone from Kingslanding and had them murdered… and when her babies were dead the assassin tried to drag their mother out of the castle to be sold to a slaver. Tywin himself had stopped the sale from happening but not because he cared anything for Dorna. It was only because he wanted to retain power over his household, not even Cersei could cross him and she needed to know that.

The carrots were chopped and dumped rather gracelessly into the stew pot. Dorna set to work on some potatoes when the alarm was sounded, Jaime Lannister had arrived. Dorna got up and joined the rest of the household where they were making a welcome line near the castle gate. Everyone seemed so happy it was infuriating. They all worshipped him. Yes, he had been a champion swordsman and knight. Yes, rumor had it he was much kinder than Tywin and wiser than Cersei. But he wasn't their friend, he was their _Lord. _Maybe they all realized that. Maybe this was just an act to get in his good graces. She could see the logic in that. Dorna forced herself to smile with the rest of them. It couldn't hurt.

After they had been dismissed by Jaime, Dorna went back to the kitchen to continue working on the food preparation. One of the serving boys was already ahead of her stacking wood near the fireplace. She took a few logs and stoked the fire. "Dorna, you're serving tonight." Said an older woman's voice from behind her.

Dorna turned to find Anya, the headmistress standing over her. "Why me? I thought it was going to be Lysel." She didn't want the job of waiting the table for her new lord. She had no desire to be so close to him.

"Lysel has been coughing all morning. We can't have her coughing on Lord Jaime while he eats. It's gotta be you." Anya said matter of factly.

"I don't have a serving dress." She tried protesting again, glancing down at her well worn grey dress and tattered white apron.

"Then I'll see to it that you have one come meal time." She said, moving away to knead some bread dough that was was waiting on a nearby table.

Dorna sighed, biting back her terror. She hadn't waited tables in fifteen years. After what had happened with Robert Baratheon she had begged Anya for a different job, for _any _job that would keep her away from the men and and Anya had always allowed it. But Dorna knew better than to argue with Anya now. The headmistress had been known to keep the kitchen staff in line by having disobedient servants caned. It didn't happen very often. The last caning had been several months ago. Even so, Dorna didn't want to be next.

Anya brought Dorna a blue serving dress in time to change before the meal. It was a dark shade of blue with a lower bodice cut than Dorna was really comfortable with. Two younger maids, Lily and Rosa, helped Dorna tie her blonde hair into a style appropriate for a serving wench. She walked past Hans, one of the kitchen boys who helped bring firewood and he stared at her open mouthed. "What? Do I have dirt on my face?" She asked him worriedly.

"No.. it's just… you look very pretty m'lady." The boy said, then suddenly shy he ran away.

Dorna glanced over at Anya in disbelief. "Tis true. You are a sight to see. The blue dress makes your eyes look bluer."

"Seven hells." Dorna whispered under her breath, worried even more than before. She didn't want to be pretty or to be noticed. Taking a deep breath, Dorna took up the serving tray and headed resolutely in the direction of the great hall where Lord Jaime would be. The great hall was already occupied by four guards, a cupbearer, and Lord Jaime when she reached it. Most of the food was already on the table with the exception of the bread and cheese on the tray that Dorna carried. She placed the tray on the table, curtsied appropriately and took her place standing along the wall with the cupbearer, a boy of thirteen or fourteen years of age.

She was relieved that thus far he had barely taken notice of her. Jaime drained his cup of wine and the boy stepped forward and poured another glass. "You'll have to remind me, what's your name boy?" Jaime asked him, not unkindly.

"I'm Timon Brax, m'lord." He said.

"Brax…you must be the youngest son. Have you served here long?"

"Almost two years, ser." He said with a nod before returning to his place along the wall.

"And what about you?" Jaime said, looking up to meet Dorna's eyes.

Her heart almost stopped. The last time a nobleman had spoken to her… she forced those thoughts aside. "My name is Dorna Hill, m'lord. I was born here."

"Dorna…. I remember you...your father was from house Plumm." He said.

She nodded, it was true her father was from house Plumm but she was surprised that Jaime would remember her at all. They all resumed their silence after that and did not speak again until he had finished his bowl of stew.

"Could I trouble you to get me more stew, Dorna?"

"Tis no trouble, m'lord." She said.

After the meal ended, Dorna put on her tattered apron and helped the others clear the table and wash the dishes. She had just begun to eat her own dinner when Timon came running in.

"His lordship wants a cup of mulled wine brought to his room!" He announced.

"Well then, bring it to him, cupbearer." Anya said.

"Not me. He said Dorna must bring it."

"What?" Dorna was a pale as a ghost. "What specifically did he say?"

"He said, go to the kitchens and send Dorna to me with a cup of mulled wine, that's what he said."

Anya had already prepared the wine. She passed it to a trembling Dorna. "It will be fine. Go."

Her feet felt as heavy as lead as she walked to her lord's bedchamber. Why would he send for her and not the cupbearer? Why would he send for a maidservant to join him in his room unless he had other intentions? She knocked lightly on his bedchamber door and went inside when bidden. Jaime was at his desk writing and barely seemed to notice her enter the room.

"Put it there please." He said, indicating a space on his desk. Dorna did as asked and was unsure if she should ask his leave to go or just walk out. "Have a seat." He said before she could make up her mind. She sat in a chair near the desk and he turned to face her.

"I have been looking through my father's records since I arrived this morning. My father kept very meticulous records. Everything that happens in this household is all written down. Anytime a servant leaves or joins the castle, anytime there is a birth or death or marriage…. the thing is, according to his records you gave birth to twins fifteen years ago. But they certainly aren't here and there is no record of what happened to them… would you care to shed some light on the subject?"

"No, I would not." Dorna said, failing to keep her anger in check.

Jaime raised an eyebrow. "I need to know what happened. If something terrible happened to your children, and I suspect it did, then I need to know if your loyalty is to house Lannister or if we would both be better off with you serving a different house."

"You would let me leave?" Dorna could hardly breathe.

"What happened?" Jaime asked again, more gently this time. Dorna looked down at her hands. She hadn't spoken of what happened with anyone, ever. Some of the servants knew of course. They had seen the attention Robert gave her when he visited the Rock and they had known the twins for the few months that they lived. But she had never spoken of it with any of them. She didn't know how to find the words. She tried to speak and found herself crying instead. He reached over and took her hand.

"I know my family can be cruel, but I can not help you if you don't tell me what happened."

"You can not help me anyhow….They're dead...my babies are dead...Cersei killed them…she sent a man with a dagger...I couldn't stop him..." Dorna struggled to gain control of her emotions.

"Why?" Jaime didn't doubt that Cersei had done this thing, he just wanted to know why.

"Because Robert Baratheon was their father. I _never _wanted him...but I was too afraid to say no to the king...and after she had my children killed she tried to have me sold to slavers...your father stopped that from happening but he wouldn't let me leave…."

Jaime sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as he took in the information. He seemed angry. It was then that Dorna realized he was still holding her hand. "Do you still want to leave?"

"I don't know. Cersei is gone now, I can't see the point in leaving anymore."

"I won't hold you here against your will." He said letting go of her hand. "If you want to seek a position in a different household then I will help you find one. Understood?"

"Yes m'lord. Thank you."

Dorna went back to her room filled with confusion. She had honestly expected that meeting to go differently. But Jaime was not like Tywin, nor was he like Cersei. He was much more like Lady Joanna, or what little she could remember of her anyhow. Perhaps the excitement the rest of the household had for his return wasn't so misplaced after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning before breakfast Anya gathered the maids for a meeting. Household stewart Pate had something to say to them. The maids, manservants, household guards, groomsmen and all the children gathered in the servants hall near the kitchen and Pate trudged into the room with an air of importance.

"I have been told that in two days time Lady Cecily of house Crakehall will be visiting us and we must have the have everything ready for her arrival." Pate said.

"It's starting already…" Anya said, annoyed and rolling her eyes.

"_What_ precisely is starting?" Pate demanded of her.

"The ladies coming to call. Lord Jaime doesn't even get to be home for more than a day before all the young ladies are throwing themselves at his feet to marry him." Anya stated in her matter of fact way.

"Lady Cecily isn't here for any betrothal that I'm aware of." Pate began.

"Well what else would she be here for? She didn't come for swordsmanship lessons that's for sure." Anya went on.

"Or maybe she did." Rosa giggled.

Pate's cheeks flushed red. "I will not have that kind of vulgarity spoken in this house. Is that understood, kitchen wench?"

Rosa clamped a hand over her mouth. "Of course master Pate. T'wont happen again."

"See that it doesn't" Pate said directing his gaze to Anya. "Now, my instructions for Lady Cecily are very specific. Do not cook any fish or any food from the sea. She is said to become very ill if she eats any of prefers lavender scented bath water, not rosewater so see to it that someone picks a good supply….."

Pate droned on and on with instructions on how to care for their guest and the preparations the castle wood need for her arrival. Then he left the women to the breakfast preparation and the men left to return to their various jobs.

Dorna was given the task of serving Jaime's table again. Lysel was still sick. In fact she was much worse and the Maester would likely be visiting her sometime that day. Dorna didn't dread serving the table as she had the night before. It seemed that Ser Jaime was safe enough. She put on her serving dress and went to the great hall with far less apprehension than she'd had the previous night.

Jaime never spoke to her beyond the necessary courtesies during the meal. She was glad of that. It was always simpler when Lords didn't become too familiar with the servants and the servants remembered their proper place. It was better for everyone that way.

Late that afternoon while Dorna helped scrubbing pots in the kitchen there was a loud knock on the door to the servants quarters. Pate stumbled out of his office and crossed the kitchen to answer the door. He obviously hadn't expected any visitors. Two men stood on the other side who were probably in their late twenties.

"We were sent to find Pate." The shorter blonde one said. "I am Harry and this is Eagon. Lord Jaime said there would be a place for us to work down here."

"Ah, well I did mention we needed some help in the kennels and the stables but I hadn't expected to find it so soon." Pat said warily. He didn't like it when he the Lord decided these things and he was left out of decisions like this.

"Well you found it. We're both hard workers. You won't be sorry if you let us stay." Harry grinned nervously.

"Fine. Timon, find empty bunks for these two and show them where to find the stables and the kennels. Then come straight back here for supper. Lady Cecily will be here at any moment and Lord Jaime wants the meal served soon and the last thing we need is to be missing a cupbearer." Pate instructed.

Timon ran out of the room to find empty bunks and the two new arrivals just stood by the door. Pate had walked away, back to his work, and the men were eyeing the maids who worked in the kitchen.

"You two look like you need something to keep you busy." Anya said. "Follow the hallway all the way out to the woodpile and bring us some logs for the fire."

The two men carried in excessively large loads of wood after that. It took Dorna a moment to realize that they were trying to impress the women with their strength. It soon became a competition between them. What was taking Timon so long to come back? He should have located a bed long ago. The woodpile was nearly up to the ceiling when the boy finally returned, running and breathless.

"Lady...Cecilia...has arrived…early." He panted. And everyone scurried to fill the dinner trays.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything seemed to be going so well between Lady Cecila and Lord Jaime at dinner that evening. She was a lovely young woman, light brown hair that was almost blond, brown eyes, she was graceful and had a kind smile. Watching the two of them while she served dinner, Dorna thought that perhaps Lord Jaime might not have to wait very long to find a wife. Then Lady Cecily laughed at one of Jaime's witty remarks and everything began to unravel. It was more of a cackle than a laugh really and Dorna could see that though Lord Jaime was surprised he tried not to let it bother him. Then he made another joke and she cackled even harder. Jaime changed the subject to something more serious, something she wouldn't find funny.

It wasn't Dorna who spilled the gossip about Lady Cecilia and her laugh but by the the time she returned to the kitchen from the great hall, the others were already talking about it.

"Well he can't marry _her_. No man wants a wife who laughs like a woods witch." Rosa was saying.

"What a terrible thing to say!" Dorna said, scolding the younger woman without even meaning to. "I'm sure she has plenty of good qualities. Lord Jaime wouldn't reject her solely because she has an annoying laugh."

"It wasn't just annoying." Timon put in."It was horrible. I wanted to run away before she could cast a spell on me."

"She isn't really a witch boy." Anya told him. "She's a regular lady. And you'll be expected to serve her like the lady she is, wicked laugh and all. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am…" Timon strode away with his head down. He never took well to being scolded.

One of the new young men Eagon had just arrived with a sealed parchment. "One of the birds dropped this outside. Not sure why he didn't make it to the rookery. Anyhow, where does it go?"

"I'll take it to maester Roth myself." Pate said, taking the parchment and making an exit.

Eagon turned his attention to Dorna, moving to lean against the wall near where she was working on preparing vegetables for cooking. "I'm Eagon. I'm afraid I haven't heard your name yet."

"Dorna." She told him, not offering any further information.

"You served here long?" He asked.

"I was born here, so yes." Dorna tried not to take her eyes off her work. Eagon was a handsome man, with his athletic build, dark hair, and grey eyes. She was afraid if she looked at him she might give in to flirting...though, why shouldn't she flirt? She had been avoiding men for years and she had thought it was out of fear but maybe she'd just never met one she liked. "What about you? Where did you come here from?" She made herself ask.

But she didn't get to find out his answer. Anya burst into the room shouting, "Back to work! All of you!" Eagon left to return to the stables or wherever it was that he'd been assigned to work.


End file.
